<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange Delirium by Voirloup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025783">Strange Delirium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup'>Voirloup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Origin(aux) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Death, Delirium, Drabble, Horror, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, but I did, i don't know why i wrote that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>truc écrit y a des années ? début lycée ? à peu près ouais</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Origin(aux) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange Delirium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>truc écrit y a des années ? début lycée ? à peu près ouais</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était là, allongé sur le sol sale dans une des nombreuses ruelles sombres de la ville. </p><p>Il se souvenait juste qu’il était allé en boîte, seul, qu’il en était sorti tout aussi seul puis trou noir. Aucuns souvenirs de comment il avait atterri ici, au milieu des ordures, jeté là comme un vulgaire déchet.</p><p>Un rire cynique passa ses lèvres, se répandant dans le cul-de-sac silencieux. Ironique, il trouvait ça tellement ionique. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever, remarquant les nombreuses seringues près de lui ainsi que les nombreuses douilles de balles. Dans quoi il s’était encore embourbé ? S’accrochant au mur comme un désespéré, le jeune homme regarda le monde sombre autour de lui. Pas un chat, des ordures, une odeur de mort se répandant de plus en plus fort dans ses narines et l’ombre sombre de la nuit l’entourant encore. </p><p>Ses muscles se tétanisèrent un long moment, une peur panique le prit pendant un instant et ses yeux s’ouvrirent. </p><p>Non, non. </p><p>Le corps qu’il voyait été aussi pâle d’un linge. Non, le gamin en face de lui ne pouvait pas être mort. Il n’avait pas le droit de le laisser là, seul, même s’il ne se souvenait plus qui c’était. Mais il avait l’impression que c’était important. Très important. Que ce gamin était important, pourquoi ? Ca il ne le savait pas, mais ce sentiment se renforçait de plus en plus fortement plus son corps essayait de se détendre. Sa main vient doucement se porter à sa bouche et son nez, voulant faire barrage à l’odeur nauséabonde et ses jambes allèrent lentement vers le corps sans vie.</p><p>Des milliers de pensées assagirent le cerveau du jeune homme : Qu'est-ce qui s’était passé ? Qui était-il ? Comment ils étaient arrivés là ? Pourquoi toutes ses seringues et douilles ? Et surtout, pourquoi ce gamin était mort et comment ? </p><p>Toutes ces questions sans réponses. Toutes ces questions qui rongeaient les pensées du brun, qui n’arrivait à défaire ses yeux du torse du gamin. Quand il vu son visage, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent au point de faire sortir ses yeux de ses orbites, ses membres tremblèrent et une remontée de bile le fit vomir ce que son maigre estomac contenait, soit rien. Il s’étouffa plusieurs fois, toussant et crachotant du sang mélangé à la bile ; ses genoux à terre dans le semblant de boue qui était au sol, son cœur battait dans ses oreilles, il l’entendait tellement fort et il allait si vite… </p><p>Le bras de l’adolescent face à lui était rempli de seringues à demie pleines, saignant par tous les orifices qu’avait causés les aiguilles déjà ressorties ; les yeux du garçon était fermés, comme s’il attendait que ça, de mourir ; un sourire joueur posé sur ses lèvres, comme une sorte de défi à la mort. </p><p>Non, non, il n’avait pas aidé ce gamin à se suicider ! Impossible, improbable ! Il ne supportait pas cette idée, cette pensée qui semblait pourtant si réelle. </p><p>Un flash apparu devant ses yeux : les lumières colorées du bar, l’alcool qu’il avait ingurgité alors qu’il n’avait pas l’âge d’en consommer ; puis plus tard, quand il sortait du bar accompagnait d’un autre homme ; un autre flash, remontant de quelques heures avant, les nombreuses seringues que l’autre avait sortie ainsi que l’ecstasy et le flingue. Non… NON ! Ses mains partirent dans ses cheveux, les arrachant, griffant son crâne à ce sang qu’il n’avait plus, il hurlait de ses poumons vide d’air, pleurait des larmes qui ne coulaient pas. Le visage face à lui n’était pas celui d’un autre. Il en hurla encore plus, voulant croire à un mauvais rêve, voulant que ce ne soit qu’un putain de cauchemar, mais ses cris n’alertaient personne. </p><p>Personne ne l’entendait. Personne ne le voyait. </p><p>Car après tout, le corps face à lui n’était autre que le sien.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>